


Unnecessary Changes

by jeanyoo1



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Beauty - Freeform, Doctor-Emma, F/F, Medical, Patient-Regina, Plastic, Surgery, unnessesary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanyoo1/pseuds/jeanyoo1
Summary: Regina steps into a beauty clinik, but are the requested Changes really unnecessary and what is Emmas Swans role in all this?Robin is metioned but not in a nice way ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Once, still no nativ English Speaker but had help from my AWESOME Beta Stephanie ;)

It has been a hard year for Emma Swan, after turning 18 yeas only 7 months ago, Emma had to leave her group home and live on her own. On the one hand Emma was happy about it, she was finally free no one who talks her down, no one who told her she couldn’t do this or that. But on the other hand she knew now real life started and she has to fight even harder to make her dreams come true.  
She had a dream so she started to apply to every university with full scholarship programs all over the US. When she got an acceptance letter from Columbia University in New York with a full scholarship and free living arrangement she was shocked and stunned. Emma Swan the girl who grew up in foster care, who had 8 foster families who sent her back, who lived in 9 different group homes finally got a chance to shine.

 

Emma always wanted to be a doctor, she was very young when one of her foster sisters nearly died after falling from a swing because she hit her head pretty bad. After sitting 5 hours in the ER seeing various doctors running around saving lives, young Emma was sure, that’s what she wants to do one day.  
Especially one doctor was Emma’s favorite. Her name was Dr. Belle. She saved her sisters life and explained to 11 years old Emma exactly what she did so the young girl wasn’t too scared about what’s happening to her younger companion. Her eyes grew big when Dr. Belle allowed her to hold the blood bag if she promised she will let them know if it is too much for her. But it wasn’t, Emma was a strong girl and this experience only made her realize what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
Life for young Emma wasn’t easy, but from this day on she swore she would fight for good grades. Of course the foster family blamed the accident on Emma. The system didn’t question why an 11 years old was alone with a 5 years old and once again Emma was sent back in a group home. Luckily they found a group home not too far from this family so Emma could stay at her school. She used every afternoon to learn, read more books about biology, chemistry and anatomy. Pretty safe to say from this day on Emma didn’t try to impress families who visited the group home and maybe adopt one of the kids – because she realized, this was only a step back on her way to keeping up the good grades.  
  
When Emma finished school she applied to every university program for medicine she could find, even some in Canada and Mexico because she wanted to be sure she could follow her dream no matter what.  
The day she got a full scholarship for Columbia was another milestone in the poor life of Emma Swan.  
  
**10 years later….**  
  
Now 28 year old Emma is living her dream. As expected she was the best in her class and could even finish early. There were a lot of little setbacks and change of plans along the way, but Emma Swan is a well-known surgeon in New York city – to be more specific a well-known plastic surgeon.  
First Emma wasn’t so sure about this step, but when the famous plastic surgeon David Nolan set his eyes on Emma while she was an intern at the New York Metropolitan Hospital Center, Emma couldn’t turn him down. This was a huge opportunity, because he offered her a paid internship at his clinic.  
Back in the day Emma was sure she would only be there for as long as she needed to finish her studies. But while most people only see plastic surgeon as crazy doctors who change the looks of their patients for the better – and often better in a crazy way – Emma realized that there is so much more behind it.

  
The clinic of David Nolan was very frequented with accident victims who have bad burns, who were etched or just brutally threatened. It didn’t need much persuasion from David’s side to make Emma stay after her one year internship. Another important reason for that was that David and his wife Mary have become kind of family to Emma. The elderly couple was not so fortuned to have their own kids so Mary was excited when David first brought Emma for Thanksgiving dinner.    
  
Emma even moved in with the Nolan’s who had a huge Mansion with a small apartment off to the side. First Emma was shy about the offer, but since the rent in New York wasn’t the cheapest and this apartment was so close to her work, she couldn’t say no. She finally found what she was looking for, a family who cares and who she cares for. After 5 years working at David’s clinic, Emma and Mary worked out a brilliant idea. David was a workaholic – as was Emma but Mary wanted to celebrate their 20 years anniversary and now with Emma on their side, by now one of the best plastic surgeon in America - she was sure that her husband would take 3 months off to travel the world with her.  
  
It was only a few days before David and Mary left, that David was nervous about it and explained everything to Emma for the 100st time. There weren’t too many appointments who specially asked for David, so the 3 patients who requested specially him for their beauty treatments got rescheduled and he was free to go. Emma waved them goodbye and couldn’t believe that she would be boss for the following 3 months.

 

 The first week went amazing. Emma had a few Botox treatment appointments – of course this also comes with the job. But since she could help so many people who needed her for medical aspects she handled these customers with grace.  
  
One day, a few weeks in she woke up pretty late, she called nurse Ruby at the clinic to let her know she would be a little late, so she could reschedule her first patient to another day. When she arrived 45 minutes later she went right into her office because she didn’t have another appointment until 11 AM. Of course she was in charge now so there was a lot of paperwork and often short notice patients.  
  
When her phone rang and Ruby asked her if she is free for a walk in, she told Ruby to send the patient into her office. The moment the door opened Emma’s eyes grew wide. There she was the most amazing woman Emma ever saw. Her face was perfectly symmetric, high cheekbones, big brown eyes and the most kissable lips Emma had ever seen. Her body was to die for. Slim and amazing proportions, not to muscular but tight at all the right places. Her outfit hugged her curves perfectly. The shirt was causal but worn with a black blazer she looked very high class. Her legs perfectly sculpted with a black pencil skirt that ended right above her knee.  She was fierce and a shiver went down Emma’s spine because the woman brought cold air from outside with her entering the office.  
  
The woman coughed to get Emma’s attention and ripped her from her dream. Emma only pointed to the seat in front of her desk still speechless about this goddess of a woman. It took her another moment to find the right words but Emma was a professional and started to talk.  
  
“What can I do for you Miss…”  
  
“Oh its Mrs. Locksley, Regina Locksley” Regina answered politely.  “I’m here because I heard you are one of the best surgeons in Town. My husband and I discussed a few changes on myself for a while now and since his secretary speaks so highly of your clinic, I thought i would come speak with you about what you can do for me”  
  
Emma couldn’t believe what she heard , this woman was perfect and the words “my husband” were always a red flag for Emma but she needed to know more about this woman so she just nodded and gave her a signal to go on.  
  
“Well you see” Regina searched for a nametag and found it quickly on Emma’s overall “Miss Swan…first of all I would love to have a bit more cleavage maybe a size or two bigger. Of course the proportions should be alright with the rest of my body. Then I read about an operation where you would use my own fat to increase my butt…you know men like them curvy and all”  Emma’s first sentiment was to jump up and shake this beauty, tell her how crazy she must be to destroy this perfect body with all the ridiculous operations. But she was a professional who needs to accept this part of her job as plastic surgeon. After a minute of silence Emma started to speak but stopped right the moment she opened her mouth to think again.  
  
“I'm sorry, I can’t do this, I, …there…maybe…well” Emma stammered. In this moment she looked into Regina's eyes and saw how they teared up, she couldn’t believe it. “Please Miss Swan, I, I need you, you are the best and I don’t want anyone else to do this. Please at least think about it, money is not an issue, my husband will write a check before you even start, so you can be sure you will get paid for your work. We need you. I need you” and with these words Regina broke down. Emma could see there was more behind the cold look she had when she entered the room.  
  
“Miss Swan, please I know you probably think I’m insane but I need this”  
  
That very same moment Emma's phone rang again but the door also flew open, a good and very rich looking man stepped inside. Ruby right behind him “Sorry Em he wouldn’t listen that you are in a meeting at them moment” Regina's eyes flew open and Emma could see how she started to shake. The man looked at Emma and spoke “Let me introduce myself, I’m Robin Locksley, her husband” he told them while he pointed at Regina.

  
“Oh I'm sorry Mr. Locksley…well I guess it is alright then” Ruby looked questioned to Emma who nodded in her direction. Without being asked Robin sat down next to Regina and took her hand harshly. “Honey what did she say? Will she do the little adjustments we need you to do?” he asks sweetly but with a subliminal pressure. “I, we…just” now it was Regina wo stammered. Emma interfered “ Of course I will do it, that’s my job” Emma looked at him, she couldn’t stop herself and made him a ridiculous offer “Well all in all it’s a lot of work with your wife, I need the payment cash and before I start” Emma looked up and down on Regina and back to Robin “It will be $ 35.000 for all of my work” she knew this was a crazy amount of money and nobody would pay that for what Regina ask her to do. Robin didn’t blink he stood up and Emma was sure this was over before it even started but to her surprise he offered her a hand “Deal, I know its hard work you do, I always told Regina if she would be a bit more active this wouldn’t be so much work for you. Let me fetch my checkbook”

  
It was only a minute later when Robin gave a written check of $ 35.000 to Emma and smiled at her “I really appreciate this Miss Swan”  
  
To say Emma was speechless was the understatement of the year. She looked in Regina’s direction, the once fierce woman was now small and subdued. Robin took Regina's arm and was about to drag her out of Emma’s office. This cant be happening, Emma thought about what to do with the woman and started to talk again. “Mr. Locksley how about I take a closer look at your wife and run some tests” He smiled at her “Of course I didn’t know you had time right now, your secretary talked about appointments. But I'm glad if this can be done sooner than later”  
  
Gosh Emma needed to control her face more than ever, what an asshole, she couldn’t believe what she had to listen to. “Have a nice day Miss Swan” he bend down to Regina and kissed her. Inside Emma shook with anger.  
  
The moment Robin left the office Emma could breath again. She didn’t even realized she held her breath for that long. Regina was back to her former self “Miss Swan, that was not necessary to say that you would do the operation in front of my husband if you already made up your mind that you don’t want to do it, we can find someone else” Emma stared at Regina, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Regina what the hell, why do you want to do it? You look amazing, you have a perfect body, your boob’s, are perfectly round and perky. I wish I had a booty like you do and there is not a bit fat anywhere on your body” “You seem to be smart, well educated, a perfect beauty and you want to change all of you because of him?”

 

After opening her mouth for the 3rd time Regina didn’t know what to say, no one has ever told her she is pretty. Her mother always found a new diet she could do or brought more fitness supplies home. It was never enough – she was never enough. The first few years when she met Robin it felt different but it wasn’t long before her mother interfered and Robin went with it. It was only a bit later when Regina found out that their meeting at a bar was nothing but a setup from her mother to partner up with the business Robin was inheriting.  
  
And now for the first time in her life, someone looked her in the eyes and told her she is pretty – this was too much for Regina. Breaking down right that moment inside of Emma's office she started to cry. Emma didn’t know what to do, it was not allowed to be in any unnecessary physical contact with a patient but she had the hots for the stunning woman the moment she walked in the room. Emma couldn’t care less, she stepped close to Regina and invaded her private space. It wasn’t long for Regina to realize and flung her arms around Emma. They both made it to the couch together and Emma held the woman close. Regina couldn’t stop crying. She usually keeps herself under control, but it felt so good to finally let loose in the arms of someone who spoke so nicely with her and even complimented her. She could feel Emma's hands caress her back and she could feel how she got goose bumps. She stopped the sniveling and looked up – she saw something she didn’t expect to find there. A beautiful woman was looking down at her but there was no pity in her eyes just pure adoration. This was something Regina hadn’t felt in a very long time. She experienced this kind of feeling only once while she was at high school with her first fling Mel. Without giving it to much of a thought Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes, wipes her tears away and got closer to Emma and kissed her.  
  
First Emma was stunned and then shocked. There was no signal before, that Regina was gay or at least bi. The kiss became more urgent and deep, after air was needed they didn’t wait long to crash their lips together again. Both of them had a feeling this might be something big, they felt accepted and at home in this very moment. But of course Emma Swan was no one who is happy for longer than a few seconds. Right in this moment the door swung open and Robin walked in on them. “WHAT the hell is going on here? Regina get up, come with me!” Regina was about to obey and scanning the room for her bag when Emma caught her hand “Stay with me Regina, you are perfect the way you are, please I know this is crazy but I never felt this way”  
  
Regina was torn, she couldn’t do this, what will her mother say? Not only she leaves Robin but her being the reason for their break up. She looked deep into Emma's eyes, she knew this would be her chance. Hell this would be the right decision to leave her abusive relationship with Robin but she knew she would lose everything if she did.  
  
There was a second knock on the door. Emma was perplexed so much traffic in her little office was definitely a new thing. When the police opened the door, Robin panicked and looked for a way to escape. Emma knew this was it. This was Regina's chance of happiness. Not sure if it was with Emma in her life or not. It didn’t matter right now, because all she wanted for the stunning woman she met only 2 hours ago was to be free. Free of a man who can’t appreciate her stunning appearance.  
  
“Robin Locksley, you are under arrest for international drug dealing and smuggling” and with that the handcuffs made a click like music to Emma's ears. The police turned to Emma “Thank you for your e-mail Miss Swan, you have a very good eye for recognizing people from just the scout drawing”. Emma smiled “Your welcome officer, when I saw him I wasn’t sure, but when he threw out a ridiculous amount of money for getting his perfectly amazing looking wife a complete make over, I knew something was wrong.”  
  
Regina couldn’t believe what was happening and turned to the officer “Officer ? What is going on here?” August looked at her while his colleague held Robin “Your husband is a well-known drug dealer, from your look I take it you didn’t know, but you being here to get a makeover probably has something to do with his plan to leave the states via Mexico. Would you be okay with giving us a statement at the police station? Maybe even grant entrance to your house before he can organize something to cover his tracks”

  
The shock was deep, Regina had the feeling he had a not completely legal secondary business, because even with being the CEO of a huge company, he couldn't bring so much money to live their lifestyle. But up to this day she never cared enough, because she knew it wouldn’t change a thing for her. Her mother would never accept a breakup.

 

August gave Regina his contact information and asked her to be home within the next 60 minutes. When they were gone Regina looked into Emma's eyes again and silently muttered a “Thank you, Emma”. This made Emma smile. She stepped closer again “Do you want me to come with you? It may be good not to be alone right now. Especially when the police rummage through your house.”

  
Regina looked up again “You would do this for me?” Emma smiled and winked “Of course Regina, I don’t know what it is but I think I'm drawn to you” 


End file.
